Breeze Ride
by MaxRide77
Summary: Breeze Ride  Maxs sister  moves to arizona to live with her mom. FAX, Eggy, Mreeze, Nazzy, Jangel. i know this summary is a peice of crap, cant write good summaries when tired, might fix it later, but just read it and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**a MAXIMUM RIDE novel  
>PAIRINGS:<strong>  
><strong>FAX EGGY NAZZY MREEZE RALLIE JANGEL<strong>

**AGES:**  
><strong>Fang, Max, Iggy, Allie, Breeze, Riley, Matt- 14 Nudge, Gazzy, Josh- 13 Angel- 12<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or its awesome characters-**  
><strong>Claimer: BUT I do own Breeze, Riley, Matt, Allie, and Josh.<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**Breeze POV**

"Man. Oh, man. Oh, man, am I glad to see you!" I shouted to my sister, Max. I haven't seen her for years cause I was living with _Him_. (Cue a shudder) _Him_ would be mine and Max s father s name- if you could call him that.  
>I should explain myself. You see, my name is Breeze Ride. I'm fourteen years old. I have Brown hair with Blue Tips. I have Hazel eyes. Some people would call me Hot or Pretty or maybe even Beautiful . But I beg. To. Differ. I am FAR from Beautiful. Heck! I'm far from cute!<br>I have two sisters. And one brother . Max is my real sister, while Ella is just my half-sister, but I still think of her as my real sister. Ari is my real brother. I had to live with my father because of court after my mom, Valencia Martinez, and my "Father" , Jeb Batchelder, split up. So me and Ari had to live with our Father while Max got to live with mom. Me and Ari have been experimented on. So has Max. But Ari didnt survive long after the tests. You know what the only cool thing about that is? You don't? Well. Take a hint. You ll find out sooner or later.  
>"Breeze!" Max shouted and hugged me- tightly if I might add. After she let go, I took a look at the surroundings. This is a cool house I looked at the people that were around max. I saw this Hispanic looking girl with brown eyes and brown hair Ella. I looked beside her and saw a guy around 6'4" tall. Strawberry Blond hair, and cloudy blue eyes . Hmm, is he blind? Beside him was a mocha skinned girl with curly brown hair, and deep chocolate brown hair. Beside her was this guy... Mm, maybe around 5'11" tall. Blond hair, and striking green eyes. Beside him was this really gorgeous boy. He had Black hair, Black eyes, and heck! Even his skin was olive-toned. H-O-T-<br>_Bad Breeze! Don t think that!_  
>Anyways, beside him were the most angelic kids I have ever seen! The girl had curly blond hair and bright blue eyes, while the boy had short blond hair and bold blue eyes. Hmm they must be siblings. But beside them is what really got me. There was this really, really gorgeous guy. He had brown hair and a deep Chocolate brown eye colour that you could get lost in. I hope I m not drooling.<br>"So Maxi. Can you introduce me too all your friends?" I ask my sister, looking away from gorgeous. "This is Fang-"the emo dude"- Iggy -"might be blind dude"- Gazzy -"angelic little boy"- his sister Angel -"the angelic little girl... Perfect name-" Nudge "-mocha skinned girl-" Riley" - green eyes- "and Matt." -really gorgeous guy-.  
>"Cool. Well, hi guys. I m Brianna, but only call me Breeze, or Bri" I told them.<br>"Fang, Iggy, Matt, and Riley are fourteen. Gazzy and Nudge are 13. And Angels 12." Max added.  
>"Cool, I'm fourteen as well." I said, glancing up at Matt. He was looking at me. Oh crap! I'm blushing! I looked down.<br>"I see the ground is interesting" said Max looking from both me and Matt amused.  
>"Shut up" I growled.<br>"Who wants cookies-" Ella started but Max was already in the door. We all shrugged and walked inside the Martinez house.

**So what do you think? It s my first story. Sorry for the shortness and if anyone was OOC. It will be more focused on Max later. R&R.  
>I will have longer chapters in the future of this story.<br>**  
><strong>~Breeze<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me. Well, no shit it's me. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy:  
>Thursday- Corn maze from 6-9PM<br>Friday- School from 8:20AM-2:50PM, Selena Gomez Concert at Vancouver's Rogers arena (aka GM place) from 7-11PM taking about an hour to get there.  
>Saturday- With my friends that took me to the concert all day.<br>Sunday- Cookie Selling with my Pathfinder unit, down in Whalley(Surrey, B.C, Canada, just for people who don't know what/where Whalley is)  
>Monday- Top brace, in pain a fnicking day. Did I mention it fnicking hurts to get braces? No? Well, now I did -.-<br>So yah. That is my excuse. BTW I got a Selena Gomez concert tour shirt, it's awesome.  
>Thank you ex oh ex, and MaximumMelody for reviewing. R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**Max POV**

I heard footsteps as they slowly followed me into the house to them finding me stuffing my mouth.  
>"I see you still enjoy cookies very extremely," Said Breeze. I gave her that nickname <em>years<em> ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"Hey Max?"  
>"Yeah?" I said, turning around from my spot in the cage.<br>"I don't like my name. It's too… It reminds me of this place."  
>"How, Brianna's a nice name" I told her. Brianna is a pretty name, but I really don't think it fits her either.<br>"It just does, and it's too… girly." She said, looking up at me from her cage.  
>"Yeah, it doesn't fit you either. How about…. Brian?" I suggested.<br>"No, doesn't fit me."  
>"Hmm… how about Breeze?" I said, looking at her.<br>"Hmm, I like it, and it's not too girly either. Thanks max!" She said, smiling.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"She's _obsessed with_ cookies." Matt stated, earning a playful glare from Max.  
>"I have figured that out thank you very much" Breeze replied and I could see her trying to not blush.<br>_**'Max, I think she has a crush on Matt**_.' Angel giggled/thought into my head.  
><em>'Get out of her mind Angel, she only knows about me being… you know, so just make sure she doesn't catch you, we shouldn't tell her… yet'. <em> I thought to her.  
>"Oh, well, I was just trying to catch you up. Can I ask something?" Matt asked her, looking curious. Hmm, I think Mattie has a crush, I'll bug him later about that.<br>"Uh, yah, sure?" Breeze asked. Hmm, wonder what he wants to know?  
>"How do you know Max?" He asked, looking her right in the eye. I saw her face flush. Aww, she does like him. I glanced at fang and nodded. It was about time we told her.<br>"She's my sister. "Breeze stated. Matt looked shocked.  
>"Oh, adopted? Half? Biological?" Matt asked, genuinely curious.<br>"Biological, same parents" Breeze told him, still blushing. I glanced at Fang, asking when to cut into their conversation; he just put up one finger, telling me to hold on. I scowled. Grrr…  
>"Well, you do sort of look alike." Matt stated.<br>"Like, ZOMG! You guys do have some resemblance! Like the colour of your hair! Your height! You both also have slim but strong figures!-"I cut nudge off by putting my hand over her mouth.  
>"Thank god! Who put their hand over the Nudge channel?" Iggy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.<br>"I'm rolling my eyes Ig, and I did." I told him, laughing silently to myself.  
>"Thank you! She was making my ears bleed! I'm already blind, I don't need to be deaf too" Iggy said dramatically, but it was true. He didn't need to be deaf as well.<br>"You're a drama queen" Breeze stated. Oh boy… this isn't going to end well.  
>" I am not!" Iggy exclaimed dramatically, proving himself wrong.<br>"Yes, you are-"I cut Breeze off.  
>"Breeze, we have to tell you something. Come to my room." I said and everyone started walking off to my room. Jeez… how should I explain this? I thought.<br>**Just tell her, it's not that hard.**My charming little voice said. Just to warn you, that was total sarcasm, my voice sucks.  
><em>Yes, I know that, thank-you very much. But <em>how_ do I explain? _I thought back, of course, not getting a reply from the Voice.  
>"What do you want to tell me…?" Breeze asked. I gulped, trying to think of something to say. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Fang. <em>Fang<em>, of all people to be interrupted by.  
>"We are also Avian-Hybrids, like you and Max." He stated, in that gorgeous voice of his- WAIT! Rewind, did I just say "Gorgeous voice of his"? God! What's wrong with me?<br>Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel giggle. _  
>'Angel! If you tell anyone… and don't read my mind!' <em> I yelled at her from my mind. I saw her wince. Serves her right. I thought smugly.  
>"I- How? I don't believe you." Breeze stuttered. Oh boy…<br>"He's telling the truth, Breeze" I told her, calmly. Well, I hope that sounded calm…  
>"Let's see then." Breeze stated, crossing her arms, glancing at Matt, then back to me and Fang.<br>I spread out my Brown/White/Speckled wings at their full wing span.  
>Fang spread out his midnight, beautiful black wings. Did I just say beautiful? Agh!<br>Iggy spread out his gold/gray coloured wings.  
>Nudge spread out her tawny coloured wings.<br>Gazzy spread out his slightly off-white wings.  
>Angel spread out her Pure White wings.<br>Riley spread out his orangey coloured wings.  
>Matt spread out his Multi-coloured wings. (like orange, black, white, etc.)<br>I looked at Breeze and saw her mouth gaped open. I smirked.  
>"Told you." I told her, mockingly.<br>"B-But how?" She asked, really confused.  
>"We will tell you another time, can we just eat the cookies now?" Gazzy complained, getting hungry.<br>"Yeah, sure thing Gazzer." I said, smiling at my little trooper. He went rushing back into the kitchen.  
>I saw Breeze smile at him. Hmm, he did have that 'angel' glow from him like his sister. Their so adorable.<br>_**Thanks Max!**_  
><em>No problem Ange. <em> I thought back.  
>We all went down into the living room, picking a movie to watch. Sat down beside Fang, and he put his arm around my shoulder? I looked at him, but he was watching the screen intently. I shrugged.<br>Well, I'll figure that out later, I'll just enjoy the movie.

**So, what you think? My longest chapter ever. REVIEW please! Tell me what you think I could change, or improve. Thanks!  
>Future ruler of the world<br>~Breeze**_****_

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Breeze here. Thank you Flubber butt buddies FOREVA for reviewing ;D and sorry i havent updated in a while! i have been really busy with halloween, school, all that fun stuff. And the other day when i was walking home from school some older kids thought it would be cool to throw a firecracker at a younger kid., guess who that younger kid was. yup, me. But when they threw it i just ran the helll away. stupid jerks. Anyways, sorry again for not updating sooner.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I dont think i woke up this morning as an old man, so i do not own Maximum Ride, sadly...<strong>

Chapter 3:

MPOV

I felt something really warm and soft up against me. it was soooo comfy! i didnt want to move. I snuggled my face into my pillow even further.- wait a second, this doesnt feel like a pillow. It doesnt smell like a pillow either... I twisted around to see the- whatever it is- thing thats around me. Guess who it was! it was Fang! I tried getting up but he wouldnt let me. So i just leant against his chest and fell right back to sleep.

BPOV

When i woke up this morning, i was reallllly hungry. so i went to the kitchen. on my way there i saw max and fang asleep on the couch with his arms wrapped around her waist and her head on his chest. Cue the 'Awwwwes!' it was so adorable!  
>"Aren't they totally in love?" I hear a voice from beside me. i jump. I turned to see who it was, and it was Matt.<br>"Well, i dont know, are they?" I told him. Hmm, Max and Fang do look very comfy, and maybe their always like this?  
>"Well, its very obvious, you can see the way they look at each other. the way they calm down and relax around each other. the way Fang actually shows some emotiona nd actually talks to her when they are alone. i think they are both oblivious idiots, everyone at school already knows that they like eachother but they wont admit it! its really frusterating." He replied. Wow, he sure can talk...<br>"Yah, even from just being here for a day or so, i can tell they reeeeeally like eachother." i told him. I looked up at him to find him looking at me with those pretty brown eyes of his...- wait, what is wrong with me! get that out of my mind!  
>"Hey, Matt, is there school today?" I ask. Not looking away from his eye.<br>"Um, yah... i think soo..." He says, our eyes still locked. He takes a step closer and i can feel my heart beats increaing.  
>"That uh, g-good to know" I reply right when we are a couple of inches away from each other. I see him lean closer. Oh my god!<br>whst is he doing?i thought right as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. Oh god! He leasns a little closer and i now kissing me properly. it lasted about ten seconds before i pulled bacck and said, "W-why did you do that?"  
>"Because, i wanted to tes something out, and i was correct." He replied, his face flushing. Hmm...<br>"What did you want to test?" i ask, im really curious now.  
>"To uh, see if i, uh, liked you..." He stuttered. Wait- If he liked me?<br>"Did i hear you correctly?" I asked. "Yes, you did" He says and run off... Well, that was interesting!

**Im so sorry its really short! i promise a longer chapter next time!**

**Future ruler of the world,**  
><strong>~Breeze<strong>


End file.
